


All Night

by 61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26



Series: mafia!BTS Lovers [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BAMF Dragqueen Maknae Line mafia au, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26/pseuds/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26
Summary: Part 1 of my mafia!BTS Lovers au.She's new to town. Her first time in a club. She meets the BangTan boys without knowing who they are. Minnie is her first friend there. Minnie (Jimin), Jennie (Jungkook), and Victoria (Taehyung) are dancers at the club (they wear things strippers wear but nothing as showy as g-strings they keep their privates covered). She becomes a dancer at Minnie and the girls insistent begging. A group of 4 conwomen come into the picture and tear her friendship with the BangTan Boys apart.
Relationships: Namjoon x Original Female Character Jin x Jungkook Yoongi x Jimin Hoseok x Taehyung
Series: mafia!BTS Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604248





	1. Chapter 1

Her name is Spyncer Rains but being raised by Native Americans who had a parent in a reservation and was raised by the tribe she goes by Chenoa which means white dove.  
She just moved to a little town in America with all sorts of people and languages being used. She moved in with a cousin of hers and was going out to explore tonight. She decided she wanted to check out a night club. She found an impressive one named Cypher. She went in looking around before taking a seat at the bar.  
She noticed a beautiful pink haired woman coming her way.  
"Hello, hun. Its rare to get a new face here. New to town?" Chenoa could tell from her voice that she was a drag queen. She nodded, smiling.  
"My name is Spyncer but I go by Chenoa. It means white dove in Native American although I can't remember which kind." She said as the pretty queen joined her.  
"Cool. Where are you staying?"  
"My cousin's. She is trying to get into BigHit. She is working five jobs at the moment just for food and rent. I'm going job hunting tomorrow."  
"Well how about that. You need a job and we need a dancer."  
"Haha, yeah. I can't dance."  
"We can teach you if your up for it."  
" What about the clothes and is it just dancing?"  
"Come with me, hun. It would be better if my business partners were able to talk about it too."  
"Can I at least get your name first?"  
"How rude of me. I'm sorry. I'm Minnie." She started dragging the younger with her.  
* * *  
They were talking about plans to take over SHINee when they heard Minnie talking and coming towards them.  
"Why do you want me to be a dancer so bad anyway?" A new voice asked.  
"I'm a good judge of character and I know we'll be great friends. How do you think the strippers and everybody else got a job here? We don't hire just anyone." Minnie said as she flung open the door dragging in a beautiful young woman her black hair having streaks of silver purple and white in her hair.  
"Guys, this is Chenoa. Its a nickname. She just moved here. She needs a job and we need a new dancer. I thought the girls and I would have fun teaching her. Plus, I think she would be an amazing addition to Cypher. She would be a main dancer with the girls and I." Minnie explained. Chenoa looked surprised at what Minnie said.  
A beautiful blue haired woman and an adorable red haired woman squealed rushing over to Minnie and Chenoa.  
"I'm Victoria! You can call me V."  
"I'm Jennie. "  
"I'm Chenoa which means White Dove in Native American. My name is actually Spyncer. Nice to meet you."  
"You are adorable." One of the men spoke up.  
"Isn't she just, Jin?" Jennie giggled as she saw Chenoa blush and look away shyly.  
"I don't mean to be rude but what are your real names not your drag names?"  
"What?" Victoria looked shocked.  
"You girls are beautiful don't get me wrong I'm just curious. I've never met a Drag Queen before.  
I guess I can just tell when people are different since I'm nowhere near normal by most people's standards." She shrugged. Jennie hugged her.  
"We can tell you since you will be our new dancer." Jennie said.  
"I'm not a dancer. Minnie says you can teach me. Do you really want to go to that much trouble for another dancer?"


	2. A/n

Hi ppl! So the plot is changing. Ignore the couples. This is turning out to be ot8. They pair off in twos when in public except Namjoon at least until Chenoa shows up. So please ignore the last few sentences in my summary. The girls will show up. But...my story is kinda going off on its own so please bear with me? Thanks for reading! Working on an update.

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yjbbfyRg97vlhl4BrLEvxlIOGEQK1bXRd10ZmRIZ0cs/edit?usp=drivesdk


End file.
